ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Housen Ryofu
Background Ryofu Hosen is a strong bisexual fighter with a very promiscuous personality and a habit for dressing skimpy. She was very skilled at making chi-blasts, and a very powerful fighter, but was afflicted with a deadly illness that would kill her before adulthood. Now she hopes to try and fight not only destiny but her illness as well. Apperance Ryofu has green hair which is always tied into pig tails, and is mostly seen wearing her Rakuyo school uniform which consists of a short skirt, leather blazer, knee high socks, and brown shoes. Personality Ryofu is very perverted as she enjoyed taking advantage of Ryomou, and even leasurely commenting how much she enjoyed having Saji touch her, as well as groping Hakufu simply for fun. Although she is very courageous, and caring to her friends, as she was willing to fight an entire gang of Rakuyo personel just to save her friend Chinkyuu. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Ryofu is first seen showing Saji the way to toutaku, as well as escorting him out of Rakuyo high school. Ryofu had asked Saji if he really thought he could actually kill Toutaku with the hidden knife in his bandages, to which Saji responds that he had always been lucky, Ryofu then fights with Saji, with Ryofu winning. Ryofu is then seen encountering Ryomou, who had decided to sneak into Rakuyo highschool to try and take Saji back from Ryofu, since he was their comrade. Ryofu however says that Ryomou thinks that she is Saji's girlfriend, and then begins to taunt her saying that Saji knew her, more then Ryomou could ever hope to understand. Infuriated Ryomou fights with Ryofu and after a few attacks, Ryofu is able to paralyze Ryomou. Ryofu, instead of killing Ryomou, decides to "play" with her. Ryofu is then seen treating Saji's wounds, telling Saji that Toutaku had planned for Hakufu and Kan-u to kill each other. Ryofu is then seen with Kaku, telling her displeasure of, Toutaku's underhanded tricks. Kaku responds by telling her that she was not the leader of Rakuyo and that she should just listen to whatever Toutaku says. Ryofu, after Saji leaves, is then seen with her best friend Chinkyuu telling her that she will be number one some day, and that she was going to take Chinkyuu with her. To which Chinkyuu happily tells her yes. They then share an intimate moment with each other. Ryofu, the next, has a dream of her being marked for death as she could not escape her destiny, and steps outside stating that she did not have much time left. Ryofu and Chinkyuu are then confronted by Kaku and her men, but they were easily beaten by the latter. Ryofu then trains under Master Choko learning a new technique that would be able to take out Toutaku once and for all. Ryofu is then invades Rakuyo high school, being very angered at the fact that Chinkyuu had been violated trying to make Ryofu happy. Ryofu proceeds to defeat the fighter who had been the one to do such the act. Ryofu is next seen at her friends death bed with her asking why she would try to steal the Gyokuju, and Chinkyuu responds that she wanted Ryofu to feel like she was number one, and after that statement Chinkyuu rest her eyes for one final time. Ryofu once again invade Rakuyo only having Toutaku's death in her mind, but she is surprised at the fact that she has to instead fight Hakufu, who Toutaku forced to fight with him having Ryomou as his hostage. Ryofu outmatches Hakufu most of the fight until Hakufu goes into her dragon state, being able to match Ryofu blow by blow. Ryofu and Hakufu's match ends with a tie. Toutaku take the opportunity to kill Ryofu with his own hands, but is tricked by Ryofu, with her using the technique to kill both her and Toutaku as well. With her final act done Ryofu dies happily knowing that she did not follow her fate, choosing her own way of death. Trivia *Ryofu is considered the strongest female fighter. Gallery Housen Ryofu.jpg Housen Ryofu.png Housen Ryofu 1.jpg Ryofu and Kan'u.jpg Ryofu and Kan'u 1.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Other School